Um quase (adeus)
by pqpdre
Summary: Ela quase havia começado a crer que não treinaria com ele novamente.


Naruto **não **me pertence.

.

**Um quase**

(Adeus)

**.**

_- Hinata. – chamou Sasuke, com as mãos nos bolsos, impassível. Nem parecia que estava dentro do quarto dela, durante a noite, e que ela estava com uma camisola finíssima. _

_- S-Sasuke-san! – exclamou assustada, colocando os braços na frente do corpo numa tentativa de cobrir mais o mesmo, e continuou - O que você... – fora interrompida._

_- Eu estou indo. – ele disse, e da mesma maneira que seus braços foram para frente do seu corpo, eles caíram tão rapidamente quanto. _

_Abriu a boca algumas vezes, tentando pronunciar algo, mas... Falar o quê? Ela não fora capaz de ajuda-lo, no fim. Hinata se sentia uma inútil. Sentou-se na cama, ainda olhando para o chão. Não conseguiria olhá-lo nos olhos. _

_- Você vai voltar? – perguntou, num fio de voz, e surpreendeu-se por não ter gaguejado. _

_O Uchiha suspirou. Na verdade estava sendo mais difícil do que parecia que seria para ele. Sentou-se na cama, ao lado dela, passou a mão em seu cabelo curto e respondeu-lhe baixo, como que estivesse tentando acalmá-la. _

_- Provavelmente, não._

_Silêncio. _

_- Eu... Vou sentir a sua falta, Sasuke. – falou por fim, erguendo a cabeça para olhá-lo alguns minutos antes que ele partisse. – Vou sentir falta dos nossos treinos noturnos e silêncio conjunto. _

_Sorriu baixo com a parte do silêncio. O que não deixava de ser verdade. Eles passavam mais tempo calados treinando do que conversando besteiras. Foi assim que se conheceram, afinal. Hinata costumava ir até a cachoeira, treinar. Mas resolveu voltar pelo campo de treinamento uma noite, e viu-o com as mãos machucadas. Mesmo com as reclamações vindas da parte dele, Hinata pôs-se a passar sua costumeira pomada nas mãos calejadas do garoto, fazendo um curativo logo em seguida. Sorriu para ele, desejou uma boa noite e voltou a caminhar para a sua casa. Hinata mudou seu caminho e passou a voltar sempre pelo campo de treinamento e eles passaram a treinar juntos. Mas um dia, Hinata havia brigado com seu pai. Passou pelo campo de treinamento. Sorriu miudamente para o garoto e continuou andando. Surpreendeu-se quando o viu seguindo-a e parou. Perguntou o que ele queria, com os olhos ainda um pouco marejados, mas com um sorriso no rosto._ Eu... Preciso que você faça um curativo em minha mão. _Foi o que ele disse. Hinata não teve tempo de ficar surpresa, porque quando começou todo o ritual de passar a pomada com as pontas dos dedos na pele do moreno, ele se pronunciou mais uma vez: _O que aconteceu?

_O que ela fez? Desabafou com ele. Desabafou e chorou como nunca fez com outra pessoa antes. Mas no final, ela sorriu. Ele, diferente dos outros, _realmente _a entendia. Sasuke, disse ele, também não era alvo de muito afeto do seu pai - quando vivo._

_Mas Hinata... Ela não esperava uma resposta, o conhecia bem. Ficou surpresa, na verdade, quando soube que ele foi para se despedir dela. E mesmo que isso fosse uma despedida, ficou feliz por ele tê-lo feito._

_- Hinata. _

_Ela não falou nada. Apenas olhou-o. Gravando os traços do rapaz uma última vez. Arregalou os olhos quando sentiu os lábios finos pressionando os seus e sentiu um aperto familiar no peito. De quando se perde alguém amado. E foi aí que percebeu que nos últimos meses em que passou com o Uchiha, entre treinos noturnos e caminhadas sem destino... Ou até mesmo o silêncio que era bem vindo de ambas as partes... Ela não havia pensado em Naruto. Martirizou-se em perceber que no mesmo momento em que ganhou Sasuke Uchiha, também o perdeu. Levou as mãos ao cabelo do rapaz, e aprofundou o beijo. Por pouco tempo._

_O Uchiha se afastou. Ela não sabia se por medo de criar novos laços ou por ter se arrependido do que fez... Ela apenas o viu levantar da cama e ficar de costas por alguns segundos antes de caminhar para a janela. _

_- Eu também vou sentir sua falta. _

_Ela não o pediria para ficar. Nem choraria na frente dele. Sasuke era, na verdade, muito calculista. Ele havia tomado àquela decisão e ela entendia que apenas ela não iria fazê-lo mudar de ideia. Ficou de pé, olhando as costas do moreno até que ele desaparecesse janela afora, assim como entrou. _

_x_

E era por isso que ela ainda não sabia o que falar quando o viu sendo julgado pelos seus crimes. E não soube _mesmo _o que falar quando Tsunade disse que por ele ter contribuído – e muito - na Guerra para salvar Konoha, a pena de morte dele fora reduzida a cinco anos de prisão domiciliar e que um ANBU o vigiasse durante todo esse tempo.

Hinata viu Sakura chorando ao lado de Naruto. E o sorriso enorme que Naruto dirigiu à Sasuke e Tsunade. E todos os outros presentes na sala da Hokage que pareciam satisfeitos com esta decisão.

E por que ela, apenas ela, foi a única que não tinha se pronunciado ainda? Talvez por não acreditar que fosse ele que estivesse na sua frente... Por ele não ter dado _nenhuma _esperança de que ele voltaria. Talvez nem ele, por trás daquele semblante impassível, estivesse acreditando que, de fato, ele voltou – e não morreu com isso.

Então Hinata _finalmente_ olhou para ele.

Os olhos negros estavam nela há quanto tempo? Ele sorriu de canto e ela sentiu um frio na barriga e seu rosto corar minimamente. Dando uns passos para a frente, parando a frente dela, passou a mão nos cabelos, agora longos, deixando-o atrás da orelha. Hinata levantou o rosto para vê-lo melhor.

- _Eu voltei, Hinata._

Abraçou-o. E foi correspondida. Sentindo as mãos calejadas passarem pelas suas costas, acalmando-a. _Desde quando ela estava chorando?_ E pra quê chorar? Ele estava ali, não estava? Afastou-se e sorriu.

- _Eu acho que você está me devendo alguns treinos, Sasuke._

E Sasuke não tinha visto coisa mais linda que Hinata com os olhos brilhando, o rosto corado e um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

- _De fato. – _foi tudo o que ele disse.

E depois de ouvir Sakura chorando no outro lado da sala, Hinata achou que deveria ter deixado toda essa cena para quando eles estivessem sozinhos. Naruto sorriu.

- _Sasuke! Você já está dando em cima da Hinata, 'ttebayo! _

Hinata corou e sentiu todos os olhares sobre si. Sentiu-se tonta e a última coisa que viu foi Sasuke aparando sua queda e ouvindo Sasuke gritar algo com Naruto sobre ele não conhecer Hinata.

X

Oi, amados! Tentei fazer uma maiorzinha.

Eu até que gostei dela. E espero que gostem, também.

Estou doente e estava sofrendo com o tédio em casa e resolvi escrever alguma coisa.

Espero postar mais aqui este ano.

Bom, Beijos. :3

Reviews?


End file.
